


Reunion

by Nagisa_Chan



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, Post Defenders, all dialog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa_Chan/pseuds/Nagisa_Chan
Summary: "You've been gone for months. We all thought you were dead.""I know."Matt's back from the seeming dead, and he needs to let Foggy know. Post Defenders speculation, all dialog.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head while I was waiting for the bus, so I jotted it down. It's very short, and all dialog, but I hope you enjoy!

"Who's there?"

"Foggy. It's me."

"Matt?!"

"Yeah."

"You're- I thought you were dead."

"I'm not."

"Well, if you're some kind of resurrected ninja here to kill me, let me know so I can say something witty for my last words."

"I would never hurt you."

"We both know that's not true."

"...I wasn't resurrected by the Hand. I never died."

"You've been gone for months. We all thought you were dead."

"I know. I-"

"You were trapped under a building that _exploded_. What gives?"

"Somebody rescued me. I don't- I don't know who. I was badly injured. I woke up in an abbey."

"That's so fitting it's not even funny."

"I've been healing since then. I met-"

"Who?"

"My mother."

"Your mo- Wow."

"..."

"So why'd you come back?"

"...Hell's Kitchen needs me."

...Of course, it's the city you care about. Not that your friends might need you."

"Foggy-"

"It's always going to be this way, isn't it?"

"...Yes."

"..."

"I'm so-"

"Don't apologize. You don't mean it, and I can't accept it."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"..."

"Goodbye Foggy."

"Matt!"

"Yeah?"

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you're not dead."


End file.
